Phoebe21: Restlessness
by Doug2
Summary: Inner desires threaten to break up the Charmed Ones.


Phoebe21: Restlessness

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Grandma,

Happy Birthday to you!

Thus sang all of the descendants of Phoebe Halliwell Freeby in the dining room of Halliwell Manor.

"Come on, Mom. Make a wish and blow out the candles!" encouraged Prue.

"It's a good thing there is only one candle and not 80 of them," said Phoebe with a sly smile as she thought for a moment and blew it out. The tall blue candle sizzled for a moment and gave up. A thin column of gray smoke drifted up as her three children and husbands, eight grandchildren and one wife and one great-grandson cheered and applauded.

"See. I can still keep up with the best of them!" laughed Phoebe.

"You can do it!" yelled Marie, Pipa's daughter.

"You want to wrestle?" asked Doug, Patty's husband.

"I'll take you in two minutes of the first round." Countered Phoebe. Standing up, Phoebe addressed her family.

"Thank you all for coming here. You have made an old woman very happy. We have been through a lot, but we have ALL made it working together. I love you all dearly. Bless you," said Phoebe returning to her seat.

"All right, cake for everyone. I'll cut it," said Prue as pieces started flying off the cake and onto the plates.

Much later as everyone was leaving, Pipa told her Mom, "You be careful. Australia is a long way away. Have a safe trip, Mo,." she said kissing her.

"Don't worry, Pam and I will be fine. Good-bye everyone and thank you," she said waving from the porch of the Manor.

From another realm, F'sault, the demon, looked on to this disgusting family ritual.

"The Charmed Ones! Great gods! They have taken so many of my fellow comrades. They must be dealt with. I think they have grown a little too sure of themselves and a little too cocky. The original ones vanquished many demons, but they bumbled through it with a lot of trial and error. This current batch, Prudence, Piper and Patricia, have it down to a science. I think I will break them up. They each NEED a new direction in their lives. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" went his demonic form of laughter.

Patty was busily working on her keyboard networking with the witches' support group, answering magical questions and selling her herbal products and potions. Helping out fellow witches and those interested in the craft was always very satisfying though she always put her family first. One witch was having trouble with her potions and another one was needed the kind of help her sister Prue could offer. One outsider was looking for information on spells and another non-practitioner was looking for a special herbal fragrance. Patty continued to find it interesting (and profitable) since she liked people and liked helping people. She pushed herself back from the screen and rubbed her eyes. Enough for now, she thought. She went to check on the twins. The house was a lot quieter now. Only two kids were left and they were already in high school. She looked in the mirror and saw a still good looking fifty year old mother of four. She had accomplished a lot in her life, but something was missing. Deep from within her came a disquieting sense of restlessness. It was as if all her teenaged hopes and dreams were being unleashed. As an adult, one learns to govern their urges. Why, thought Patty, does this come here and now?

"I AM happy with my life!" she said, but it was as if she was trying to convince herself. A little wicked smile came over her face. She headed for her room and started tearing through her closet.

Prue was still at home watching her kids. Melanie and Matthew were busy little witches that needed constant attention. Even though Prue was very proud of her children and the talents they had, she still like being Doctor Prue helping the occasional supernatural client battling his or her own personal demons. The mind, Prue always said, can be much scarier than the darkest cemetery or the angriest demon. Today school was off and her children were home. Prue had organized some creative projects and exercises for their witch powers. Her children would not spend the whole day in front of the Entertainet unit. While the girls were busy making bracelets that lit up in many colors and Matt was designing space stations with his video painter, Prue was trying to figure out how demonstrate the full range of her powers. She wanted to amaze them and show them the full responsibility that such power brings. Her worst problem was not making it look like a phony magic show.

"I have all this power and it's like I'm doing kiddie parties!" she exclaimed out loud.

"Where did THAT idea come from? I'm trying to teach my kids responsibility. But I've had enough of being the good little witch!" said Prue.

Deep from within her came the same sense of restlessness that Patty had felt. She wanted more from her life than being confined by the rules and regulations of the adult world. Prue smiled with an impish glee. She morphed into a tall young blonde siren and disappeared in a puff of smoke and flame.

Pipa was working with her husband on the next merger acquisition. Halliwell Entertainment had diversified since they had started running her Dad's old engineering firm. Pipa still had her dreams to make this company a major worldwide competitor.

"These reports on the molecule size differential capacitors are amazing. You could build a computer on the head of a pin with components like these," said Hal.

"And their financial and managerial stats are impressive. Let's have legal look over our proposals before we bring it to the executive board," said Pipa thoughtfully.

"You're right about that. Pipa. You are so excited that you're, just glowing." said Hal her husband and business partner.

"Just the idea of moving beyond what we started as IS so exciting. I just have come so far from when I used to help Mom with her financial reports. Now I am trying to set a course for this company for the next ten years! And I have you to thank for giving me the drive," said Pipa kissing her husband.

"Darling, maybe I inspired you a bit, but you always had the drive," said Hal kissing her.

"I love you, sweetheart," said Pipa.

"Me too. I'll have Jan take these down to legal right away," said Hal.

"Bye, dear. Staff meeting is at two," said Pipa.

"Noted. Bye!" replied Hal.

Pipa sat down recovering from her earlier excitement. Life was good, but was there more?

"Why should I be so dissatisfied?" thought Pipa "I have a loving husband, a wonderful daughter and a successful business." But deep from within her came a restlessness that could not be stopped. Pipa looked around her office with disgust. She put her hands on either side of her computer terminal and fried it with strands of blue electricity emitting from her fingers.

"Good!" she said looking pleased. She picked up her purse and left without ever looking back.

Carl Goodman was working in the office when his daughter Melanie popped in.

"Mel. You know you aren't supposed to use your magic here. I never do. Where is your Mother?" he asked his daughter sternly.

"I don't know! We were playing for the longest time. When Matthew went to look for her, she was gone! I am so SCARED, Daddy!" she said clinging to her father.

"Don't worry. You did the right thing. Let's get back to your brother. Blink me over there," Carl asked.

In an instant they were home. Matthew ran to their father in tears. He could find no sign of his wife. No note, no voice mail, nothing on her appointment pad. Her clinic and hadn't heard from her either. No evidence of a struggle either. Carl know that Prue was a very capable witch who could take care of a held of a dozen demons. But where had she gone?

Calling up, Patty, he got no answer. At Halliwell, Pipa's secretary didn't know where she was. The secretary patched him through to Hal.

"Hal, Carl. Have you seen Prue or Patty? I can't find them anywhere!" said Carl anxiously.

"Nope. Pipa just walked out of the building a couple of hours ago. She must have been peeved. Burned her desk unit to a frizzle," said Hal nervously.

"That's a bad break. If anyone could have located them, it would be Pipa. There must be trouble. I've never known that the "You know who" Ones have been attacked separately at the same time. They are always either together or attacked individually. AND there doesn't seem to be any sign of violence. Can Marie help? Can she find her mother since she is telepathic?" asked Carl.

"Maybe. I really don't know. Pipa always takes care of the psychic stuff. I'll pick her up from school and meet you at your house," said Hal.

"I'll contact Doug and Patty's kids," said Carl. "This doesn't look good."

"Let's hope WE can solve it!" said Hal hanging up.

Pipa had left her building and hailed the first cab. She headed to the airport and caught the first hyper-shuttle to Vancouver. In less than forty minutes she was in British Columbia. Hiring a plane, she flew up to Kispiox Valley. Pipa paid off the pilot, looked at the plane with disgust and headed out of town. She walked for several miles until the reached the Return to Nature Ranch.

"Welcome sister." said the gatekeeper. He wore a long white robe and sandals.

"Greetings. I have come to see the High Regent. My name is Piper Greenwood. He should recognize the name. He had been corresponding with me for sometime," said Pipa

"Welcome, sister Piper. Sister Keri will take you to the High Regent," replied the gatekeeper.

In an old ranch style house sat the High Regent, Brother Andrew. "Welcome Sister Piper. You have journeyed far from the land called California."

"I walked as far as I could. I had to use THOSE SHUTTLES to get here. I HAD to get here quickly," she said.

"That is quite understandable. But now you can throw off all the trappings of the twenty-first century. We have become too dependent on technology. I have been urging those who have tired of it and those who direct it, like you, to join me here at the Return to Nature Ranch. Are you willing to come and join us? Work in the fields, turn your back on technology and be one of the people?" he asked standing over her.

"Yes, yes I am. Please take me, take me!" Pipa said as if taken by a revelation.

"Then go, good sister. We welcome you into the fold. We have another convert. May nature be praised," the High Regent said looking skyward.

Pipa walked out of the High Regent's house joyously happy.

Into the Dusty Bucket Casino in Reno, Nevada walked a tall blonde siren dressed for a sultry night on the town.

"How did you get in here? My secretary never lets people waltz into my office off the street. Get out!" screamed Lance D'Fazio manager of the Dusty Bucket.

"You're not going to throw me out. You're going to hire me. I'm the greatest magician who ever lived. My name is the Great Halliwell. Hally to my friends!" said the intruder.

"Get out. People don't come to see magicians anymore. They like the faster paced hyper technologic entertainment acts. Pulling a rabbit out of a hat doesn't cut it anymore! Now get out!" said Lance standing up pointing to the door.

"Sit down." said Hally. She flicked a finger at him and he fell back into it in a daze.

"What the hell?" he said reaching toward the alarm.

"Oh no. Sit and watch," she said as the alarm button shocked him.

Hally stood up and waved her arms. His chair floated up and back down. Small items started flying all over the office. One cheap knick- knack landed on desk in front of him and turned into a nugget of solid gold. As Lance reached for it, it vanished in a blaze of smoke and flame. Then the room proceeded to get very hot. Lance felt like he would get heat exhaustion until the room quickly became colder than any freezer he had ever been in. The room returned to normal.

"Care for a further demonstration?" asked Halley.

"No, no! I concede your point. When can you start?" asked Lance.

"How about tonight? I am very anxious to get started," said Halley.

"Uh, we can use you in the Astroclub. It's not the main floor, but let's see if all your fireworks can bring in the crowds. Many very talented people can't take four shows a night. We'll see, Halley. I'll give you a chance," he said shaking her hand.

"I won't let you down." said Halley. Inside Halley was a very anxious and excited Prue. Now she could really show the world what she could do.

At one of Halliwell's most exciting clubs in walked Patty. Even at her age she was dressed to slay man after man. The mild Patty had turned into a temptress out on the prowl. She sat down at the bar and ordered two Fiji boiler makers.

"Hey, Mom! Those things will sear the inside of your support hose!" said the bartender who was not more then nineteen.

"I'm so hot, it'll be like throwing cold water on me. Just wait for the sizzle!" she purred at him.

"OK, two Fiji boiler makers coming up," he said shaking his head.

"One for me to,." said a handsome gentleman of about forty.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked Patty.

"IF you think you're up to ME! The name Is Pretty," she said.

"And the last name?" he said intrigued.

"What do you want it to be? Pretty Hot. Pretty Special. Pretty Exciting. Take you pick," she said playing with her straw in her mouth.

"Roger, Roger Thorton. I'm in town for a sales convention. I don't know the town, but I could be shown around a bit," He said invitingly.

"We'll see. Pour yourself a couple of more of these and we'll get to know each other," Patty purred.

"Aunt Patty isn't too far. I can't each find a trace of Mom or Aunt Prue," said Marie sitting in Prue's house trying to concentrate. "This isn't too easy. Mom always helped me concentrate. She could give me a little mental lift. Aunt Patty is somewhere on the south side of the city. She must be having a lot to drink. Her mind is fuzzy. I can't focus on he," said little Marie.

"No, that's not Patty," said Doug. "She barely touches wine. And that's on special occasions."

"That's the point. It's not they way she would act. Something has happened to each of the Charmed Ones," said Hal.

"I can't find anything in the electronic Book of Shadows. Except for them running away, we just don't have enough information. Can you even give me a hint, Marie?" asked Carl.

"No, because her thoughts are all jumbled. She seems to be happy at whatever she is doing. But that's all I see," said Marie.

Frank came running in. "I have it! Granny keeps it on her dresser. This old locator crystal and a map is all I need. Any witch can use it, but with Granny out of town and the Charmed Ones missing, I'm the senior Halliwell witch. Usually Pipa can do this without the fancy extras," explained Frank.

Moving over the map of greater San Francisco, the crystal swung back and forth. He centered it towards south San Francesco. It twirled for while and then stopped on corner.

"That's it. She must be at "Spirituality". That was Halliwell's first MEGA-club. Except for the grand opening, I don't think Mom has ever even been there," said Frank.

"Carl and Frank. You're witches. You better go get her. I'll watch the kids. Just be careful of her powers. Tell her I love her. Good luck!" said Doug.

"Sure, Doug. We'll bring her home," promised Carl.

By the time her son and brother–in-law got there, Patty and Roger were in a very happy mood. The bartender had stopped serving them, but Patty kept freezing the place and getting herself another drink.

"And that's how I sold him four of them and he didn't even need one! I had the best grosses of that week after that transaction!" Roger said laughing out loud.

Patty just kept on laughing and laughing until she saw Frank. "Frankie, come on over here. We're having a blast. Roger, this Frankie. He is my..uh..younger brother. Carl, you

come over her to. Have a boilermaker yourself!" she screamed.

"Ah, Mom. We have to get you home. You're under a S-P-E-L-L," whispered Frank.

"Prue and Pipa have disappeared too. We need your help," said Carl.

"I AM NOT UNDER A SPELL!" she said loudly. "I just came out from under something. I shook off the dust of my life and now we can have some FUN!" said Party grabbing another drink.

Frank looked around and quickly froze the whole bar. "Mom, you're coming home with us!" Frank said

Patty looked peeved and unfroze everything.

Freeze, unfreeze. Freeze, unfreeze. Went their argument.

"Hold it. You win, Mom!" said Frank.

"Mom?" asked her drinking buddy Roger.

"Ha-ha. Just a nickname since I'm his..ah..older sister. How about another of those drinks, huh?" asked Patty.

Walking off to the side Frank spoke to Carl. "Any suggestions?"

"That is an excellent idea!" said Carl. He concentrated on Patty who suddenly fell to sleep on the bar.

"What was that, Uncle Carl?" asked Frank.

"A trick I learned from a Tibetan monk. It stimulates the sleep centers making it the dominant brain function. I suggested that she go to sleep. I can undo her at home, but until we find some answers it seems best. Let's get your Mom home," said Carl.

"I feel a joyous freedom. A longing to release repressed urges," said Marie probing her Aunt Patty's mind. "All responsibility and control have been erased. I don't see who did this to them. I'm sorry," said Marie.

"You're doing fine, Mari,." said Doug.

"Well, look here. A spell to turn a loafer into a responsible citizen. Until we figure out the entire puzzle, maybe we can bring back Patty to help us." said Carl. "But we need someone to perform the spell."

"That sounds like you need the Charmed Ones," replied Hal.

"I'll settle for the eight grandchildren and, I guess, me too. That's

nine novices and one adult witch. Come here kids," said Carl.

"Everyone repeat this:

From your mind,

Banish all frivolity,

Replace it with,

Responsibility."

The witches repeated it several times until Carl felt the spell had been cast. He concentrated on Patty and woke her up.

"Are you all right dear!" said Doug.

"Affirmative," said Patty.

"How's my favorite party girl?" asked Carl.

"Party? A monumental waste of time. I MUST go check my network, my clients need me," said Patty.

"Uh, Mom. We have a greater problem," said Jess. "Prue and Pipa are missing and under some kind of spell. Do you know who did it?"

Patty picked up the electronic Book of Shadows and punched at the selections for several minutes.

"It is the demon F'sault. That is his specialty. He has brought out the repressed desires in each of us. WE cannot vanquish him until all three of us are back together. We have to go find Pipa. Only she can deal with Prue. If Prue uses her powers against us, the results will be disastrous," said Patty without any emotion.

"Uh, Carl. This is not my compassionate wife! She is acting like an automatron," said Doug.

"She will be back. The other spell may have over done it, but we need her in some state like this until the Charmed Ones are back together. Patience, my friend," said Carl putting his hand in his shoulder.

Patty sat down and programmed the computer to check the net. Inquiries on a hundred topics spanned out across the globe. Several minutes later Patty answered, "Prue is probably in Reno at the Dusty Bucket Casino performing a magic act. "

"How do you know that?" asked Carl.

"She is billed as the Great Halliwell. But she must have morphed by the picture here. I can't find any trace of Pipa. Give me the crystal!" said Patty.

Running it over the San Francisco map nothing happened.

"Get me a larger map," commanded Patty. They tried a California and a US map, but nothing happened. Using a world map they found her in British Columbia. Then they narrowed it down to Kispiox Valley.

" Kispiox Valley. Why does that sound familiar? I don't think Halliwell had any dealings ther,." said Hal.

Going back to the computer, Patty looked. "It says that the Return to Nature Ranch is there. A group opposed to the state of society in the twenty-first century."

"OF course. Some guy calling himself the High Regent had been sending letters to Pipa. Pipa found it very funny in this day and age. He's trying to recruit CEO's and other business leaders to join to help promote his cause. They feel technology controls too much of our lives and society should return to a more natural simpler way of life like the old hippy communes of the last century. Pipa secretly wanted to drop out of society? I CAN'T believe that!" exclaimed Hal.

"Maybe sub-consciously she would like a simpler life. Remember she is under a spell and who knows what twists and turns it might take," said Carl.

"I'll have the Halliwell jet standing by. We're heading to Canada to bring Pipa HOME!" said Hal.

"Right, Marie, Hall and Patty and me. Doug, please watch the other children. Then, if all goes well, we can head for Reno," said Carl.

Late the next day Marie, Hal, Carl and Patty walked up to the gates of the Return to Nature Ranch.

"May I help you, fellow brothers and sisters?" said the gatekeeper.

"We are here to see my wife, Piper Greenwood," said her husband.

"I'm sorry. We do not receive visitors. All of our clan has thrown off all connections with the out.." Whoosh. Patty caught him in mid- sentence.

"Let's go find her," said Patty coldly.

Patty efficiently froze everyone in sight as they approached. She guaranteed these mortals would stay frozen until she unfroze them.

"We have come for my wife," Hal told the High Regent.

"I'm sorry. We do not hand over our brothers and sisters. She came to us of her own freewill to embrace our way of life. We are not a mind controlling cult. She can leave anytime she wishes. But she seems very happy here," he explained. "So please leave us in peace." he said no longer smiling.

Patty looked up in disgust. Whoosh. "That should freeze everyone on the ranch that isn't a witch. Pipa should know we are here now," said Patty.

The group spread out around the building walking between the frozen statues. From a distance someone on a crutch was walking toward them.

"Mom! Mom! What happened? You were so proud of your artificial foot," cried out Marie.

"Just another useless piece of technology. What are you people doing here? Unless you plan on staying, please leave me alone!" Pipa shouted as she turned away.

"Pipa. What am I thinking?" asked Patty.

"We're under some kinds of spell! But that's impossible. It's all these machines that do it to us," she said hobbling away on her crutch.

Carl concentrated on her for a minute and put Pipa to sleep. None of the other tricks they had would affect good witches. They recited the responsibility incantation again and woke Pipa up.

"Where am I? Ouch! My foot! Hal, what is going on here?" asked Pipa.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so glad you're back. We still have to rescue Prue and vanquish the demon that sent you away from us. And..uh..get you another appendage," said Hal.

"Ouch! What did they remove it with, a sledgehammer? This is one demon I have a personal grudge against. Let's go darling!" she said as they left the ranch.

All the clan members unfroze. They always wondered how sister Piper had disappeared with their family. They figured it must have been the use of some type of technology!

The next night the wandering demon busters sat in the Astroclub to see the great Halliwell. Her act was very showy and very spectacular. She worked without an assistant and everything she needed flew to her. She did a lot of conventional tricks with some new twists that astounded the audience. She froze and melted things, and even changed the shapes of objects. She did everything she could to show the people that there were no wires or tricks. The act ended with her sawing a member of the audience in half. The lower half of the subject even got up and walked around. No dummy legs in this act. She was given thunderous applause that she was obviously enjoying.

After that show Carl to her dressing room to see her.

"Hello Prue," he said lovingly.

"The name is Hally now. I left that dull boring life. They love me here and I get the adulation I should. I'm a great powerful witch. Now go, Carl. You're no match for me!" said Prue.

"This isn't you, Prue. You were never in awe of your powers. You just accepted them. Why now after all these years?" asked Carl

"I just turned smart. Goodbye!" she said as he was thrown from her dressing room.

"Pipa. You'll have to reach her through her mind. It would take an army of witches or demons to stop her powers," said Carl picking himself up.

"I'll try. But when she makes up her mind! Watch out!" said Pipa.

"Prue. Prue. Listen to me. Prue. Are you there?" thought Pipa.

"Go jump off a cliff! Leave me alone and don't contact me again," thought Prue.

"Prue. Prue. Listen to me. Prue. We are all under a demon's power. You must fight it. You must. You have got three lovely children, a loving husband and a thriving practice to come home to," thought Pipa.

"All things that drag me down from my full potential!" thought Prue.

"Potential to be what? A carnival side show act? You were worried about being that just before you left. And remember there are always consequences when you try personal things with your powers," thought Pipa.

"I can handle them!" laughed Prue.

"And what about your own kids? There are still demons out there. I have my two lives. My more mortal business and family life and that part that has to help defend the innocent. It's not MY choice, but I inherited that part. And I do it because I love my daughter and husband. And I love my two sisters including you, PRUDENCE!" thought Pipa.

"Well, they can be proud of me like I am now. If they love me they should be happy for me," thought Prue.

"And can you still love them if they're dead in a warehouse or alley somewhere? You're the one we most depend one, Miss HIGH AND MIGHTY POWERFUL PRUDENCE FREEBY GOODMAN. Think about that! Will your stage tricks bring them back then? Go on and leave us alone. GO back to your audience that loves you for one performance! See if we care! Goodbye!" thought Pipa.

Hal found her very disturbed after the contact with her sister. "I've never cast thoughts that angrily before. It's very draining. Prue will either come back to us, or she'll be so peeved that Reno my be blown off the map," said Pipa hoping for the former..

Prue's door opened up and out she sheepishly came. This time she had morphed back into herself. "Hi guys!" she said quietly. "Can one more join the fun? Huh?"

"Come here you big bad old witch!" cried Pipa reaching out one arm to hug her.

"IT is good to have you back in the coven," said Patty patting her on the back.

"Patty, are you all right?" asked a perplexed Prue.

"We'll all be all right once we recite our spell," said Pipa.

The Charmed ones linked up and as many times before sent another demon to the nether regions.

Immediately Patty had the biggest reaction. "What was that? First, I'm seducing a salesman and then I feel like my computer back at home. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Will you ever forgive me, just little?"

"No. I forgive you the whole way. No demons will every come between us," said Doug lovingly.

The other two husbands hugged their witchy wives, too.

"I hope we don't have to go saving the Charmed Ones again. Let's get everyone home!" said Hal.

"Hey, any of you people see my magic act? She's on in ten minutes! asked Louie.

"She permanently retired to take care of family business," said Prue. "That was her last performance!"

"Too bad. She really wowed the crowd. Any of you guys want to be in show business?" he asked chomping on his cigar.

Everyone just laughed and headed to the jet.

Back at their house Prue and Carl were finally alone. "So you really want to do flashy things with your powers? You have always been so non-chalant about them," asked Carl.

"Maybe deep down I am a show-off. But the possibility of the consequences of such actions are so great," replied Prue.

"And you do have three kids and future demon busters to teach," said Carl.

"And one thing I have to teach them is to use their powers with responsibility. Something I lost under that spell. If one of my kids is as powerful as I am, then.." said Prue.

"..he or she has to also be the most responsible," finished Carl.

"Exactly. And thank you for coming to my rescue and keeping me on the straight and narrow all these years. You have been a calming influence on me. And I love you so very much," said Prue kissing her husband.

"You did have a little wild streak when I met you. But I guess I did calm you down. But only a bit. Good night sweetheart!" said Carl.

"Sweet dreams." said Prue as she curled up to her husband feeling very loved.


End file.
